We haven't lost it all yet
by ohitsmelx3
Summary: Forget what you know about Twilight! Jacob dreams of the stranger that is bella, he realizes he has to be with her but will he save her from her impending fate?
1. Chapter 1

No One's POV:

"Jacob, I love you." a small voice said, the voice of a girl.

As Jacob blinked through the dark to see who had said this to him, he felt the pull of his arm. He turned to see a black figure.

He leaned closer and saw the face of the black figure, and when he did he was frozen there, just staring at her. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had pale, milky skin, chocolate brown hair, eyes as green as the forests after a fresh rain, and the prettiest smile he had ever seen.

He took a breath, she looked familiar, but he wasn't too sure who she was. But when she said that she loved him, she could tell that she meant. The way he felt when he was with this mysterious girl, was something he had never felt.

He felt that he had some bond to her, but what was it? How could he possibly be bonded to a girl he didn't even know? He pushed these questions to the back of his head, as she enveloped him in a warm hug, nuzzling her head in to his neck.

Jacob surprised himself when he put his arms around her, hugging her closer. He breathed in the smell over her, her hair the smell of fresh rain. He always loved that smell. When she started kissing his neck, he even started to hear himself moan.

He looked out to his surroundings, which he hadn't noticed before. All around him was the green forest of forks, dripping with wet branches, the tall trees hiding the stars, only letting half the moon peak out. Jacob knew these trees, they were the ones he climbed as a kid.

He turned his attention back to the girl in his arms, he drew her left hand, examining her slim beautiful fingers. On her ring finger she had a little silver ring with a small cut diamond at the top. He flipped her hand over. The ring had an inscription on the back:

_Bells, your all I live for -Jacob_

Jacob read it over once, twice, three times. He let out a gasp, who was this girl and why did she have his name engraved on a ring on her wedding ring finger? What the hell was going on?

He let go of the girl named Bells and looked all around. Her face showed a sign of confusion, as if him holding her was the only right thing.

"Jacob....I don't under-"

A growl ripped through the forest as if it were thunder, frightening Jacob, and ultimately the girl named Bells. Bells quickly started for the opposite was, grabbing at Jacob's hand.

"Jacob, their back! Jacob, please we need to hurry!"She tugged his arm with authority, but he stayed planted to the same spot of grass. He was not only clueless at to who this girl was, but clueless to what she was running from.

He readied himself, the growls got closer, ready to see the face of the beast making the dangerous growling noises. He felt as if he had the strength to fight whatever was coming.

"Jacob! Jacob! I won't loose you!" She sobbed, but she clearly knew Jacob would not budge.

Jacob trained his eyes to see far in to the darkness, to see beast. It wasn't working as well as he thought.

Suddenly, from a large tree trunk, a figure leaped, and gracefully made it past Jacob in the blink of an eye. From what Jacob could tell, it was a person, it was undetermined if this fast moving creature was really a human.

The beast finally stopped at Bells, who was trying to get away, tripping over her feet in the process. It circled around her, mocking her attempt to run away.

Finally, before Jacob could comprehend it, she was on the ground, the beast leaning over her, his mouth on her neck, almost as if he were kissing it. She screamed out in bloody murder, the color being drained right out of her, as if she had any before.

Before Jacob could lift a foot, he knew she was gone, and so was the beast. It was all his fault. The beast had took one winning glance back at Jacob, and without another word, he was gone. Jacob found the will power to walk over to the body of the girl named Bells.

Her green eyes, open, unmoving. Her skin somehow more pale than when he'd met her. Her body, motionless.

Jacob couldn't understand why, but he found tears in his eyes. He felt his anger rage through his bone, and up to his vocal cords, out of his mouth came a growl, something he had never done before. He didn't question why he had done it, but it felt right, as if it were an instinct of his. The tears he cried fell on to her motionless body.

He was unsure if he knew this girl named Bells, but the bond he had felt to this girl must have been something, because inside him now it swirled with sadness and anger. He had loved this girl, he must have.

He knew he would have to leave soon, leave the body in its place. He stood, still holding her cold, lifeless hand, warming it with his. Her hand drifted out of his. He held the end of her fingertips. Before letting go completely, he slipped her wedding ring off her finger, pocketing it in his jeans. It would be all that he would have left of the girl he must have loved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. I had no intro last time. This is my first Twilight story, so....bear with me here. It will be pretty rough in the beginning, but hopefully things will pick up :) I only write for you guys to read, so please review on what you think! Than I'll be motivated to put out more, more quicklly. R&R! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Jacobs POV

This can't happen to me. This couldn't have happened to her. How the hell did I get her. I could feel the sweat from my forehead fall to my face. I flipped myself over to dodge the teeth of the beast.

**Thud.**

I felt my body hit the floor, shit. When I opened my eyes I found myself back in my dark bedroom. I cursed out the wood floor for being so damn hard. I wiped the sweat from my forehead, thankful it was all just a dream.

I looked over to my digital clock, five o'clock. It sucks accidentally waking up early on a Saturday, damnit. Well, at least five hours is good enough.

I trudged my way over to my messy closet, grabbing a old white shirt and some jeans. I hopped in the shower, hoping the hot water would wake me up, and finding that Billy took all the hot water. Selfish bastard, thinks just because he's in a wheel chair that he can have everything.

After taking my cold shower, and getting dressed, I mindlessly made my way to the garage, thankful I would have so piece and quiet before Billy gets up, or my friends come around.

I raised the garage door and came over to my half-completed Rabbit. I'd been working on this a long time, but I never seem to get much time to get everything to complete it. I've never had much motivation except for the fact I wouldn't have to drive Billy's embarrassing, ugly truck.

I grabbed my wrench, and set out to work beneath the truck. But, no matter how much I tried concentrated on what I was doing, I couldn't help but keep thinking of that girl Bells, laying dead. I knew that was all a dream, but what made me have this dream? I didn't think much in to it, I just wish I could get her face out of my head.

Not longer after, I heard matching footsteps and familiar voices enter my garage. I set down my wrench and inched out from under the car. When I did, I looked up to see the faces of Quil and Embry, my two best friends.

"Sup guys?" I offered, trying to sound as if I was interested in what they were about to tell me. Usually its about some girl at school, dead animals on the side of the road, or just stupid things in general. What can I say? They are my best friends.

"Sam Uley came over to us yesterday, at the beach. He was asking about you." Quil said in solemn voice.

I grabbed a towel from the work bench, wiping the grease off my hands. "Oh yeah? And whys that?"

Embry shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe your next."

I whipped my towel at Embry, "Ha! Yeah right, like I would join that gang of douches!"

Quil raised and gave a sly smile "I dunno, man, douche seems to be your forte these days."

Normally, I would get mad at anyone who called me a douche. But it was Quil, he knows hes the king of douches, if not the emperor. I blew out a sigh and cleaned off my wrench. After, I brought the rag to my head to find that my head was steaming hot.

Come to think of it, I don't feel real feel that great right now. I looked up to Quil and Embry, who were still laughing. "Uh, I'm feeling pretty bad right now. I'm just gonna go back to sleep." They both stopped laughing, exchanging glances, and finally leaving with no goodbye.

I seemingly felt worse after they left, almost as if I was about to heave. I set down my rag, and closed the garage behind me, starting back to the tiny house.

Everything seemed to be spinning, as if this freezing air had become a stuffy room filled with fire. I started to stumble around, praying I would make it to the doorsteps before giving way. Billy opened the door as I stumbled in, looking at me as if he knew what this was about.

I only barely made it through the threshold before I fell to the ground, the pain of falling didn't hurt as much as the pain I felt inside of me. What the hell was wrong with me? The last thing I remember is the loud growl that rolled from my throat, before everything went black.

**What did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Review! Pleaseeeee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back for another? Please R&R. Oh, and check out John Mayer's new CD. He's awesome :) R&R. R&R. R&R. R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Bella's POV:

"I hope purples okay", my father said awkwardly. I could tell he was ready to leave the room, leave me to my own business, and grab a beer. I hadn't seen my father in years, but it didn't mean I didn't know him. I like it, I like that he doesn't hover.

"Purples...cool", I said, biting my lip. It didn't matter what my room looked like to me. Only that I had a bed to lay in. I was never much of a color person anyways. Whoever says that they can tell you a lot by your favorite color is so wrong.

Charlie shrugged, reaching his desired destination, the hallway. "Well, I'll leave you to unpack yourself." I nodded, he was already down the stairs.

I wanted to know how Charlie felt about me being home again, after all these years. I listened intently. All that could be heard was Charlie sitting down in his leather recliner and the snap of a fresh beer. You couldn't tell much, this is what Charlie did every night.

I unpacked my stuff in to the dresser across my room. Surprisingly, the dresser was way bigger than needed, it made me look like I had no clothes. I had to remember to go shopping.

It was real night when we made it here from the airport, so I wanted nothing more than to put on sweats, climb in to bed, and read Wuthering Heights , my favorite book.

I didn't get far in to my book, all I could think about was Forks High School that awaited me in the morning. I wasn't a very social person. I was grateful for the friends I had back in Arizona. Now, I had to start all over again.

I was happy I had been here as a child. I prayed my childhood friends would be there, that they hadn't escaped Forks like they dreamed of when they were so young. Jessica; the princess we called her, she was the princess of tattle tailing. Oh, and she always took my Barbie doll high heels. Mike; the one I knew always had a little crush on me. Even during the teasing phase, the cooties phase, Mike always volunteered to be the father, and my husband when we all decided to play house.

Then there was Angela, the sweetheart. When she didn't spend her time brushing horse's hair and picking flowers, she was kissing everyone's boo-boos to make them feel better. Eric, the subtle genius of our generation. This including taking apart his parent's computer, and getting grounded for eternity, or I mean, Monday. Ben, the superhero. He was the comic book addict, he refused to wear regular clothes, he would only agree to wear superhero costumes. I knew he always secretly tried to impress Angela with is fake blow-up muscles.

I couldn't help but find a smirk on my face, I hoped they would remember me. It would be awful if they didn't. One other thing I was very much dreading was the ride to school. Driving in Charlies police car wouldn't be my idea of a great impression I would want to have on people, I wouldn't want them to know me as the police officer's daughter. But, until I had enough money for a car, this is what I would be doing.

It wasn't long till sleep overcame me. That night, I fell asleep with the light on, my book hanging from my hand.

The next day------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here's your schedule, Miss Swan. Just follow the map to find your classes", the old receptionist in the main office said, her turquoise reading glasses hanging from her nose.

I looked down at the map. Complicated as hell, how was I supposed to know where everything is? I tried to make sense of where I was at the moment, that was hard as well. I was confused, I didn't show it. "Thanks", I said with a grateful smile.

As I pushed the heavy door open and walk out I could have sworn I heard her mumble "Good Luck." Yeah, thanks a lot. I gripped my map trying to make sense of it. I will get through this place, no thanks to the lazy ass receptionist.

I didn't want to look like such a newbie, but I couldn't pry my eyes from the map, scared I would loose myself in this new place. I wasn't really sure where I was going, I wasn't aware of anything. I wasn't aware I was moving until I ran right in to someone from behind.

"Sorry!" I eked, can't believe I had just bumped in to someone, hoping they wouldn't be mad. I desperately turned and started walking away from the person, picking up my pace.

"Wait! Isabella!" I heard from behind me. I wondered if this was in my best interest to turn and find out who had called my name, but the rest of me had already made up its mind, I turned.

"Isabella! Is that you! I missed you so much!" Angela. I've never been more happy to see another human being in my life. Before I could say anything, her arms were around me, giving me a warm embrace.

"Angela!" I gushed, I couldn't believe my luck of running in to the nicest girl in the world.

"Isabella! We have to go tell the guys your back! They are going to be so shocked! See, I told them I heard a rumor you were coming back, you know, small town and all, and they didn't believe me!" She tugged my arm with a purpose, almost pulling it off.

On her journey of weaving me and herself in and out of the chattering groups on the sidewalk, I made a point to look at all the groups. I wondered where I fit in. I wondered I I've ever really fit in anywhere. They were all looking at me, whispering quietly. I wanted to know what they were saying about me, what could they possibly have to say? I wasn't anything interesting, nor would I ever be.

"Eric! Stop! Your messing up my hair!" I heard the shrill come from the hippie van in the parking lot, only a few feet away. Angela dragged me over there.

I took the few seconds I had before they saw me to look at them. They had all definitely grown up, they were all so gorgeous. I wonder what I would look like to them. Would they remember me? I heaved in a sigh.

Angela marched up to group, getting in the middle of their licorice fight, "I told you guys! Looks who's here! Isabella Swan!" I winced.

They all stopped and looked up at me, up and down. I felt all their eyes on me. I felt myself blush, wondering what the color would look like against my pale white cheeks. It wasn't a moment of silence, till everything broke out in to all smiles.

"ISABELLA!" They all hollered in excitement, all of them coming to hug me. I smiled at there generosity to help me, the clueless new girl.

"It's....just Bella, guys." I said with a smirk. They all nodded.

Mike smiled his bright white smile "Wow, Bella you look......." He too, started blushing. I couldn't quite figure out why.

Jessica raised an eyebrow, and leaned in to whisper in my ear, "He's trying to say you've grown boobs..without trying to sound too forward." She giggled, I blushed even more, not wanting to meet his eyes.

Eric cleared his throat, "So, Bella, What class do you have next?"

I was happy he changed the subject, I gladly reached for my schedule "Ummm... A.P. English with Bromer?" I said, unsure of everything.

"I have that next! I'll walk you, " Mike said with a happy smile. Yeah, I bet he is happy.

After catching up for a little bit, Angela announced we had five minutes until school would start. We all sighed and headed off in our opposite directions, Mike falling in step with me.

"So....Bella.....Whats the reason your moving back to Forks....bad break up or something?" I could tell his ton was hopeful, he was trying to collect information.

I shook my head "Nah, my mom and my step-dad are traveling, he's a minor league baseball player, hoping to make it to the big leagues. I hate traveling, so I decided to come back here to stay with Charlie."

I looked over to Mike, he had an even more hopeful glint in his eye, I knew the cocky side of Mike Newton. And it wasn't a very pretty one. When we got in to class, I took the seat farthest away from Mike, trying to avoid any more confrontation that would boost his ego.

**Odd way to end :\ I know what your thinking...wheres Edward? He hasn't moved here yet...he'll come in later. Like, much later. You may see subtle hints though.... **

**Please REVIEW! If you want me to keep writing. More and more often!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
